Forum:Herr Friedrich, Innenminister
Unser neuer Innenminister Friedrich: Seine erste Amtshandlung gestern war seine entschlossene Erklärung zur "Terroristenbekämpfung" - da kam ihm der "Anschlag" auf FRAPORT gerade zurecht. In diesem Zusammenhang sagte er bei der PK gestern mittag wortwörtlich: "Der Islam gehört nicht zu Deutschland". Er werde sich auch verstärkt um die Vorratsdatenspeicherung kümmern meinte er ausserdem. Weitere Infos über ihn hier: Prinzipien der Burschenschaft des Herrn Friedrich: "Vaterland Die Prinzipien unseres Dachverbandes KV und damit fast aller seiner Mitgliedsvereine sind "religio", "scientia" und "amicitia". Ludovicia ist die einzige KV-Verbindung, die statt "scientia" "patria" als drittes Prinzip hat." http://www.ludovicia.de/index.php?idcatside=8 Liedgut: "Bundeslied: Uns're Farben "Blau-weiß-grün" Ziehen nach der Heimat hin, Sind des Lichtes Widerschein, Fordern Tugend, Freundschaft ein. Daß der Freund dir nicht mißtrau', Wie des tiefen Himmels Blau Schlicht und klar erschall' dein Wort. Leb die alte Treue fort! Und die schönste Blum' erblüht, Weiß in uns'rer Farb' und zieht Keusch und rein, ein Sternenbild, aufwärts, wo noch Unschuld gilt. Grün der jungen Erde Kleid, Kündend Frühling, Kraft und Freud, Rauscht in junge, deutsche Brust Eichenmut und Tatendurst. Eines Königs Name lieh Unsern Farben Harmonie — Ludovicia sei gerecht Und beharrlich dein Geschlecht! (Verfasser: Pius Strobel; Komponist: Karl Ott)" http://www.ludovicia.de/index.php?idcatside=27 Auswahl an Bildern -Vorsicht- Triggergefahr "111. Stiftungsfest / Aktiventag 2010" http://www.ludovicia.de/index.php?idcatside=48 Läuten bei dem Werteersatz der "Wissenschaft" durch den Wert "Vaterland" 'als "einzige KV-Verbindung" etwa keine Alarmglocken?: "Ludovicia ist die einzige KV-Verbindung, die statt "scientia" "patria" als drittes Prinzip hat." Läuten sie auch nicht bei gewissen Passagen des "Bundesliedes": (...)'Rauscht in junge, deutsche Brust Eichenmut und Tatendurst. Eines Königs Name lieh(...) -> Wenn es nicht irgendwo alarmierenderweise LÄUTET, dann wünsche ich viel Freude mit *unserem* neuen Innenminister und *Waldmann´s heil* Das leuchtet aber wahrscheinlich jedem Hauptschüler ein, dass eine Verbindung die 1899 gegründet wurde, keine Michael Jackson Songs als Liedgut pflegt. Versteh' nicht was da läuten soll? Da meint wahrscheinlich wieder so ein halbintellektueller Meinungspluralist, dass er die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen hat, nur weil er die Tradition anderer nicht versteht. ---- Ja, und er bereitet den Einsatz der Bundeswehr im Inneren (gegen seinen Souverän) vor. Ein Putschist und Terrorist. Aber was hat das mit Guttenberg zu tun? ---- Da der Themenstarter es bei dem Plagiatsprüfungsportal Guttenplag postet, will er wahrscheinlich damit sagen, dass er nur noch eine Chance sieht, den Hans-Peter zu stoppen, nämlich durch eine Überprüfung der Dissertation Friedrichs: „Die Testamentsvollstreckung an Kommanditanteilen“ (1988) (eingreicht bei der Universität Augsburg). 188.105.128.201 11:36, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- @ 188.105.128.201 Die Überprüfung seiner Dissertation zur Verhinderung eines antidemokratischen Putsches? Das gefällt mir! ---- Herr Dr. Friedrich warnt neuerdings vor Terrorgefahr. Herr Dr. Friedrich ist seit ca. 6 Monaten Innenminister. Da sollte sich dann auch bald mal `was tun zum weiteren Karrierenaufstieg. Die Doktorarbeit von Herrn Dr. Friedrich befaßt ein derart eigentümliches Thema, dass es mich wundert, warum niemand diesbezüglich Fragen stellt. Es geht da u.a. um Tote, um Erben, um Nachlässe von denen und um Gelder von den Toten und von den Erben und wie sich das alles irgendwie mit viel Blutwurst und buchhalterischer Kleinkrämerei am besten verwursten lässt. Ekelhaftes Metier. Vielleicht opfert sich ja mal memand und schaut sich (siech!) das mal an. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich jemand grundlos auf diese Art und Weise seine Meriten verdient haben will. - Nix gegen free will und out of space in mind und sonstige freiheiten aber der Herr Dr. Friedrich ist für mich in seiner Funktion auf seinen Seriösitätsgrad hin zu überprüfen. nachgetildet: 85.177.164.84